Hero's of Consequence
by SylviaHeartx
Summary: Deep in the Marvel Universe, new hero's are rising from the shadows. Once innocent people that are a consequence of human experiments by Cameron Optics, a genetic's giant. They and a mad man, the lead scientist the professor, aim to replicate the power and influence that the Avenger's hold by making their own gifted population. It is up to the new hero's to stop what created them.


Chapter One

~Selena~

It was snowing that night. The winter's fury roared through the streets of Vancouver as my life took a drastic turn. A viscous wind sent snow pelting against my tan skin as I ran. The fallen flakes crunched against my sneakers as I tore through the dark ally way. My lungs screamed for air, yet I kept running, pure adrenaline pulsing through my veins. My hair rose on end as the voices behind me grew louder and my pursuers shadows grew closer. A turn off came into view and I swerved to the right, muscles tensing as I worked to keep my balance on the slippery concrete. I trudged on, moving faster than I ever had before, yet they were faster. Closer and closer their voices came. Out of nowhere the path ended. The brick wall glared at me revealing my fate. I skidded to a halt, gathering breath and my thoughts when an icy hand grabbed my shoulder. Instinctively I turned swiftly, hand in a fist. Knuckle met with cheek as my left hook connected. My pursuer a burly middle aged man, dressed completely in black teetered back.

My Mauy Tai training guided me as I fought. He swung and I ducked and rose back up and hit him with a jab in his nose. He cried out swinging his arms wildly in the air. I weaved around punched and dashed in with another hook and followed with an elbow. Growing weaker the man began to slouch down, each punch draining his energy. Drawing in my last bits of will I kneed the man on the crotch, shifted my feet in a jump and kicked as hard as I could in his side. Finally I finished with one more elbow to the side of his head. He screamed out and fell to the cold ground. Body limb among the freshly fallen snow. Relief flooded my system as I finally breathed, my body straining for the oxygen it so desperately needed. But my bliss was temporary. My ears pricked as footsteps echoed off the ally walls.

"Good job Selena Dowers, really, but you need to come with me," a voice said from behind me. My hair stood on end as the cold in the winter air intensified to an extreme level. I whirled around to see a tall well built man in his early twenties. His feathery blonde hair played just above his emerald green eyes. He had strong features on his perfectly proportioned face. He took the black hood of his head as he strode closer. I tensed raising my fists ready to defend my self. Time seemed to flow slowly as he got closer, the air growing tense with each passing second. Soon enough he was to close for my comfort, so I pounced hoping to catch him off guard. Suddenly, with cat like reflexes he dashed to side causing me to loose my balance. I stumbled momentarily but quickly whirled around and was just about to attack again when the man rose his palm towards me. An icy blue orb of energy manifested for a split second and began to spew a hurricane of blue energy. It impacted with my feet and instantly turned to solid ice around them. Fear groped at my insides as I squirmed around like an animal in a trap, desperate not to loose my freedom.

"H h h how?" was all I could mutter as I glanced from the ice that encased my feet to the man in front of me.

"Honey, there is so much that you do not know about this world," he sighed as he approached, pulling a small needle from his hoodie pocket, "you have so much potential and it is time for you to see it." With that he jabbed the cold metal of the needle into my neck. I squirmed, attempting to resisted capture, but in the end it was futile. My mind betrayed me first. Thoughts grew scattered, like an unsolvable puzzle left behind to rot. Spots of black speckled my vision and my mind grew dizzy. Muscles turned numb and the darkness took over, stealing my conscious away temporarily from reality.

Amongst the fog of my mind, I saw vague illusions. Images of the ones I love the most. I saw my mother Laura telling me to get home safely after my night Mauy Tai class, a duty I did not manage today, her soft brown eyes filled with care and concern. My father Peter, stern but loving, encouraging me to study harder. He was convinced that I was to be the next big thing, noble prize worthy. Even in my state of unconsciousness I felt a twinge of guilt. My future for the first time in a while was uncertain. I had been dragged off into who knows where, slated for what had to be a tragic destiny. I would never venture into college, get a great job, or be the next Einstein. I knew I was probably still exaggerating, but still even thinking that a tiny sliver of this fact could be true, terrified me. One more image surfaced as the clouds in my head began to disappear. My heart skipped a beat just from the thought of him. Long brown hair tied up in a bun, a slight beard and a smile to die for. His hands rough, covered with old burns and scars from knives. The usual wounds for a chief. But the most noticeable where his blue eyes. Those intense oceans that had en-captured my heart only a short month ago. Daniel...

Suddenly I was ripped out my coma. A rush of adrenaline cascaded throughout my worn body. Heart racing and eyes wide I tensed up and took in my surroundings. I was in the middle of a large silver chromatic dome. The floor beneath me was as cold as ice and I was latched by large black restraints to a metal pole. I felt yet another needle leave my skin, I had the sinking feeling this was the first of many.

In my peripheral vision I saw two figures approaching. I cringed as they got closer, for one of them was the blonde man who had been my captor. My eyes grew wider as I tried to scuttle back only to be stopped by the metal support behind me. The blonde let out a little snort, mocking me.

"Now do not be rude to our guest Zeta, she is scared and with good reason," said his company. This was an older man, looking to be around his late fifties. He stood straight, perfect posture, with silver wispy hair that was combed back. He was skinny and wore a pure white lab coat, perfectly ironed from corner to corner.

"Ok ok Professor Cameron," Zeta sighed as be begun to strut off "do you want me to activate the process?"

The professor glanced over to me his cold grey eyes meeting with mine. I felt a twinge of fear, this man may look gentle from afar but one look and you could feel how cold we was on the inside. "Of course, just give me a few moments with this one, I will be out shortly." Zeta nodded and walked towards one of the silver walls. Pressing his hand against the cold surface a blue light swirled around it. There was a beeping sound and an entrance appeared in front of him. Stepping out, the door quickly closed behind him causing relief to course through my veins.

Professor walked close to me slowly, not breaking his icy gaze. My muscles tensed with every step and soon he was nose to nose with me. He seemed too analytical, a computer taking in information and making conclusions with each little observation. He knelt down and reached to stroke my cheek. Instinctively I jerked my head back so fast my neck muscles screamed with pain. He only smiled ever so slightly.

"Welcome to Cameron optics, the greatest genetics company in the world," he whispered in my ear. Recognition immediately flared, I was a huge science nerd of course I knew who this was now. Professor Cameron, celebrated genetic engineer and founder of Cameron Optics, the giant in GMOs, copyrighting genes themselves.

"What do you want with me?" I questioned him, working up the courage to meet his stare.

"Well you see I have been trying many years to learn how to make my own super humans" he happily answered "and I have found a way, not quiet up to par with Captain America, but what I have found will do, but only certain people can survive the process." I simply stared into his glassy smoke eyes and reclined into myself. I was simply an experiment, another lab rat that was at the mercy of what ever pseudo science this professor was attempting. No matter what I said or how much I struggled there was nothing I could do, my fate has been laid out for me and I reluctantly accepted it. The Professor smiled ever so slightly and started to walk away. Knowing full well his lamb had accepted its fate as a sacrifice.

As soon as the door closed behind the Professor the lights in the metal dome went out. The darkness gave me relief. For a short moment I could dwell in the nothing, return to a state of unconsciousness. My bliss did not last, after about of minute of black, lines of blue lights began to cascade down the walls of my prison. The dome itself groaned as it began to slowly rotate. To my dismay it began to pick up speed, revolving faster and faster with every second. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little compartment open up and another needle lurched out attached to a mechanical arm. A glowing red liquid sat inside it. I clenched my teeth as metal made contact with my skin, releasing the strange concoction inside my system.

Immediately my insides began to explode. My body heated up immensely as pain radiated throughout every part of my body. The feeling only increased as the dome got faster and faster, the blue lines melting together. Not being able to keep my strength up and longer I loosened my clenched jaw and let out a howl of pain. My world began to blur and my head grew dizzy. The last thing I remembered was a lurching feeling in my stomach as my body radiated blue. After that the pain blossomed even more, my body grew numb quickly after and darkness greeted me as I fainted.

~Rain~

I stared at my reflection with intensity that resided in my glass of vodka. My mossy brown eyes riddled with dark circles from endless sleepless nights. My dirty blonde hair put up in a messy top not. All I felt was pure exhaustion, not just physical but mental too. The endless days of running from the professor had finally begun to catch up with me. I should have been more careful last year in Alberta, if I had not blown my cover I would not been running. Yet here I was stuck in the middle of Vancouver trying to hold down a job while keeping low. I pounded my fist on the wooden bar, attempting to keep my anger contained.

"You ok Miss?" the twenty something bar tender questioned as he whipped the counter close to me. I raised my head slowly and made quick eye contact with him.

"Uh yah, just a rough day I guess..." I shrugged "Having problems holding down a job."

"I feel yah, before this one I was let off several jobs," he spoke sympathetically " what use is a business degree if no one will hire you." I smiled for the first time in weeks, feeling the exhaustion lift a little.

"I have had my bachelor of science in Physics for two years and I have squat."

"Man, if even the Science kids are not having any luck we are all in trouble."

We both laughed, sharing a moment of pure humility between humans. For the first time in awhile I was making a connection. It felt nice, it is hard being separated from peers it eventually drives you a little mad. Even just this one moment helped lift my spirits. But it did not last long, a man wearing all black that I had been sitting beside all this time waved his hand in a gesturing motion. My ears pricked as the sounds of multiple stools being moved sounded and footsteps followed. For a split second I sat there frozen in time, the tension hanging in the air. In the corner of my eye I saw a fist coming for my head. Like lightning my hand flashed up and grabbed the wrist of the attacker. Red energy began to spew from my eyes and my hands. The man in black screamed as his hand began to sizzle and burn.

I let go quickly whirled around and slammed his head into the bar with brute strength. The pulsating red light forming into small rings that surrounding my arms and legs. Turning around, I faced the rest of the men sent to capture me. They all wore black with hoodies that covered their faces. At once they all pointed hand guns at me, most likely loaded with tranquilizers. All at once they fired in elegant synchronization. Raising my hand a wall of energy radiated in front of me. Repelling all of the bullets that flew towards me. Clenching my hand into a fist the shield grew smaller then exploded into their my chances I sprinted forward, jumping over one of the remaining men grabbing his shoulders and circled around him bringing him to the ground. I did a shoulder roll until I was standing and kept running. The door blew open at just a touch sending pieces of wood flying everywhere as I dashed out of the bar.

Shouting enveloped me as more hooded figures appeared out of the shadows. Concrete melted with each step, the sticky liquid capturing my feet slowing me down. My head began to radiate with pain as the heat in my body began to build. In the distance I saw a line of black men approaching. I silently cursed under my breath as I skidded to a halt and raised my fists. They all lunched at me. Quickly I slid under one of their outstretched legs, rose up and kicked him in the head. A punch was thrown, which I meet with my fore arm. The man howled in pain as his skin began to melt. I took the chance and punched him clean in the face knocking him out. More and more began to flood around me. Harnessing the heat that was stored in my body I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. The energy around my limbs turned to even bigger rings. I opened my eyes once more and slung them at my enemies. They wrapped themselves around their legs and bodies.

Multiple bodies fell around me followed with courses of screams. The smell of melting flesh entered my nose causing me to sneer. Relief flooded over me, I had won for now. So I began to jog away until a tingling sensation over took me. The air grew colder as my breath grew visible. Fear stroked every nerve of my being but I fought to keep my composure. I stopped in place and turned around to see David staring menacingly at me his sleeves rolled up revealing bare skin. From his finger tips to his elbows his skin was a ghostly white blue, the veins clearly visible.

"You cannot run forever Rain... I mean Beta, the Professor will have you," he said audibly "all of his experiments come back to him."

"I will never come back," I hissed " the next time I see him will be when I am burning his flesh off!"

"Now don't get so hostile," David shook his head "he gave you a gift, and anyways your sacrifice was voluntary."

"I was desperate to save my sister," I spoke loosing my hostility but still trying to hold my ground " but David listen to your self, the man I once knew would never had willingly followed the professor, you are brainwashed!"

"And that is the way I like it," David said emotionless as sparks of blue energy flew off his body "and the name is Zeta!" He began to approach slowly. I tightened my fists ready to fight but my body was waning. The burns on my limbs where begging to hurt. Not even I was immune to my own power. I launched a ring at David but he simply froze it in mid air. It broke instantly causing a shower of icy dust slightly distorting my vision.

Loosing hope I began to back up. The fear taking control of my conscious. I was done for, and this time there was no escaping. Out of nowhere a large dumpster flew from the right at David. He growled with anger as he turned around and sent a wall of ice to stop it in its tracks. Distracted he failed to notice another figure jump from a roof above. He landed right in front of me and pushed his hands in front of him. A telekinetic wave burst from the man's palms knocking David straight off his feet. From that moment I knew who this newcomer was. Only one person I knew possessed this kind of power and would come out of no where to save me.

"Malcolm," I smiled as I saw the back of his familiar short brown hair, cut into a fade. It had been five years since we last saw one another.

"Yep Rain, but we can get reacquainted later," Malcolm blurted out clearly concentrating hard "we just need to run like hell." With that he swiped his hand to the left causing David to fly into a brick wall. Then he tightened his hand into a fist. David screeched in pain holding on to his head then suddenly went limb. Malcolm looked at me with a quick smile and we both dashed off running faster than we had in along time.

Me and Malcolm both sat quietly in his small apartment. His green eyes narrowing like they always do when he was in deep thought. He delicately held a wet cloth and dapped the burns on my arms. Each meeting of fabric and skin sending a jolt of pain over my being. I glanced down at my injuries, and they where pretty bad this time. Three ring shaped burns resided on my arm, bright red and covered with bloody sores. They would heal in a day or two, but it still hurt like hell.

"Where were your gauntlets," Malcolm questioned out of the blue, clearly frustrated with me.

"Umm well, last year I was in Alberta and I blew my cover," I mumbled " The Professor's goonies found me and when I was fighting them off I kind of broke them."

"You broke them?!" he breathed trying to keep himself calm "and why did you not just build another pair?

"I have been running for months, plus I need specific supplies, that I do not have access to at the moment," I retorted "anyways what are you doing back in Vancouver, and why did come find me?"

"I have been tracking the Professor's victims for years but now he has gone to far," he sighed "I just got here when I sensed your presence and I kind of need your help for the heist I have planned." I smiled slightly. We were finally going back to the good old days, traversing the country, vandalizing the Professor's labs and getting up to no good.

"So what is the plan?"

"Well The Professor has gone to far, he just captured an eighteen year old."

My eyes hardened as my excitement washed away. The professor was mad but I never thought he would go this far again. Especially since the last young subject went out of control. A twinge of guilt hit me as I dwelled in the past. Over how I had failed to protect her and had to be the end of my sister. As I started off into space, anger building, Malcolm rose up and retrieved an laptop. Opening it, its light flooded into the dim room. I squinted for a second and saw the picture that appeared on the screen. It was a young women, looked around eighteen, her olive porcelain skin had a glow to it. She had an oval face with high distinct cheek bones, with animal like hazel eyes. Her chestnut brown hair had teal streaks racing down her head, it curled and cascaded down her face. The name below the picture was Selena Dowers.

"She just disappeared out of the blue two days ago," Malcolm sighed "my systems does an automatic check of medical records that the government has of everyone when people go missing, and she has the transition gene."

"We cannot have another repeat of Lizzy," I growled shooting up from my chair. The burns on my appendages protesting with pain as I rose.

"I know, but we cannot go for at least another week," Malcolm spoke solemnly "that is when they have to update their security services, the best and only day for a break in."

"But the girl would have already been turned by then," I said, my voice raising.

"She is turned already Rain," Malcolm retorted "I can sense it, all we can do is break her out before they whip her memory and brainwash the poor girl."

"Fine whatever you think is best," I sighed sinking back into the chair, exhaustion finally taking its toll on my body "I guess it gives me time to heal."

"And time to make new gauntlets," he said pulling bandages out of his first aid kit "I am not going to help clean up these nasty burns again." I smiled weakly as Malcolm rolled his eyes and begun to wrap my arms in the white fabric. I tried to keep my hopes up but the situation was desperate. If the Professor was experimenting that young once more it meant that his serum was more stable. He was dangerously close to perfecting the process and starting normal human trials.

Chapter 2

~Selena~

I was gone for so long it felt like all I knew was darkness. A hazy nothing that consumed my very being. It was like I was floating. Eventually the black began to fade and a cascade of memories flooded into my conscious, warm and welcoming like the sunrise. First I saw the restaurant I served at, feelings of nervousness and stress was all I felt. Automatically I was able to place what period of time this took place. My first day at work, the first day I meet him.

I was struggling with a large rack of clean glasses. Carrying the heavy load up stairs. My foot hit a step and I began to fall, fear overcoming me. Freezing any bit of me. Before my intimidate "doom" came someone ran in and grabbed me by the waist. Pulling me like lightening to an upright position and grabbed the rack out of my arms. I stood tense and heart pounding.

"You ok?" the man asked effortlessly holding the rack in his arms.

"umm yah I think so," I muttered "thanks..."

"No problem!" he smiled "my name is Dan by the way, yours?" His smile made me feel warm and butterflies flutter in my stomach. Light brown hair tied up in a thick bun, fly aways kept back by a black bandana. Scruff covered his well formed face but most noticeable was his eyes. They were the sea, and intense hue of blue that seemed to shine with happiness.

"Selena," I managed to spit out, nervousness mutilating my voice a bit. He chuckled and began carrying my heavy load up for me.

"Don't worry Selena, if you need anything just ask me," he called out behind him. I smiled and followed close behind all fear from the morning gone.

My vision faded, returning me to my purgatory. It was not long though until feeling began to rush back into existence. Once again I was violently ripped out of the darkness. My eyes fluttered open to a blinding florescent light. The surface beneath me was hard and cold through the thin fabric that grabbed onto my body. My body felt strange, my appendages numb, my stomach tingling. The previous courses of pain had vanished. Slowly I rose from the ground. I saw that I was positioned atop of a metal gurney in the middle of a pure white room. The walls padded as if to protect me from myself.

I swung my feet to the side and lifted myself to the ground. As soon as I stood up my head began to spin violently. Soon after nausea enveloped my stomach. I stumbled forward and fell to my knees. All I wanted was the pain to go away. I let out a small cry, strength failing. Next all I heard was cracking. My eyes widened when I realized their source, my bones. I could feel them breaking and reforming, and I saw my skin begin to ripple.

"What is happening to me?" I whispered as if someone was there listening in on me.

I watched in awe as one arm grew green and scaly, and the other sprouted fur. Both of my hands began to grow long claws. My back grew heavy as something sprouted from my back. In the edge of my vision I saw feathers of large wings enter. I shrieked an inhuman noise, loosing control of my mind. I fell to the ground on my side, as another shot of pain erupted from my tail bone. The head ache grew as every sense of mine began to drastically improve. A thousand scents and sounds entered and my sight grew clear and sharp.

Even in the midst of the internal chaos I noticed a door I had previously failed to notice open and my blonde captor, Zeta, enter. His presence was strong and cold. I instantly froze with fear, curling up into the fetal position. Every step he took, made my body feel more and more stiff. He smiled, looking down menacingly on me. I could not even feel any anger for I was in too much pain and confusion to react.

"The professor was right when he said your powers would have something to do with transformation," Zeta said "your DNA is very versatile now but from the looks of you at the moment, unstable."

"Why?" was all I could let out. My voice dry and cracking.

"For the future, for innovation, for science," Zeta spoke, his eyes lightening up with pride "The Professor has big plans for you Selena, you are our youngest subject, and one step closer to the biggest breakthrough in history."

"Also you will answer to the name Subject Tau no," He spoke as he knelt down beside me and stroked my chestnut brown hair. His touch made me flinch, breaking the disoriented state I was trapped in. With bones still shifting and head pounding I launched my self of the ground with astonishing speed. Pummelling a surprised Zeta to the ground I pinned him with unnatural strength down. My claws slid into his skin like it was butter, and blood oozed out of the wounds. A growl rumbled from deep in my throat as fangs slide from the top of my mouth. The look of alarm in his face quickly faded into amusement. His eyes glowed blue as sparks flew from them. Before I could even have a second to react ice started to crawl up my arms. The cold substance squeezed onto my skin. Crying out I lost my adrenaline rush and slumped down, stuck in place because of the ice. Laughing Zeta lifted his legs and kicked me off him, the ice breaking away. I hit the ground hard, having the wind knocked out of me. I heaved for air as I tried to crawl away. He simply stood up and placed his foot on my back. A feeling of numbness soared throughout me, causing me to lie down, energy sapped from every muscle.

"You really do have potential Tau," Zeta said analytically "we just need to break you and take your memories before you can be useful." I knew now that it was useless to struggle. I was drained of energy and obviously over powered by him. So I simply lay on the ground, limp and obedient. That was when another figure entered my prison. I tilted my head slightly ands was able to make out what the new comer looked like.

It was a first nations women, with glowing copper skin and silky black hair tied back in a tight bun with long bangs free. Her face sharp and stern but beautiful with mossy brown eyes. She wore a black jump suit with round metallic detailing, on her body, gloves and boots. She walked quickly in small tight strides. She was only a few inches shorter than the 6 foot 3 Zeta, making her even more menacing. She headed straight for Zeta a cross look overcoming her face. I felt pressure lift off my back as Zeta stepped back an annoyed look on him.

"Zeta I told you to prepare the subject for trials, not attack the subject!" she spat, clearly at the last bit of patience with her companion.

"Sorry Iota, she attacked me," Zeta mumbled turning away from me, making relief flood through my body.

"Whatever, lets just get her to the testing chamber before Professor blows a casket," Iota sighed "the older that man gets the less patience he has." Zeta grunted and faced me once more, reaching down he grabbed my arm tightly and yanked me to my feet. I growled in protest but made no other defiant moves, scared of what he would inflict on me. Iota hovered over my shoulder, avoiding the wings that dragged on the ground. She came close to my ear, but never making contact with me.

"If you want to revert to normal, just try to breath," she whispered "stress always seems to exemplify the subjects abilities." Grateful for the advice and desperate to stop the shifting skin and bones, I inhaled and exhaled several times. Forcing my rapid beating heart and racing mind to calm. Relief was all I could feel as the weight on my back disappeared and the skin on my arms reverted back to the black material which I was wearing. Iota smiled and slunk ahead and began to walk towards the exit. Pulling me with him, Zeta followed.

Silence hung heavy in the air as we walked. Every part of this building seemed identical, all monochromatic hallways that twisted and turned in seemingly random ways. Being trapped in this complex could easily drive any mind insane. Which is what I was starting to feel, until we suddenly stopped. Iota reached out and placed her glove covered hand on the shiny wall. Out of nowhere the outlines of a door appeared and the doors slid open. What was revealed was a large gymnasium like room. With a room on the other end visible through glass walls The floors where black and padded and the walls shone the characteristic silver of the entire building. Besides that it was oddly empty. Without a word Zeta pushed me into the room and finally let go of his vice grip on my arm. I stumbled slightly not used to having to carry my own weight but quickly regained balance. I turned around and spotted the two entering the isolated room. They slammed the door behind them and its outline disappeared into the make of the wall.

"Before we can do anything we have to see what you are made of Tau," Iota's voice rang out through an intercom. Slightly surprised I scanned the ceiling searching for the elusive technology that produced the noises. The room began to rumble taking me by surprise. Heart pounding and muscles tensing I was ready for what was coming my way.

The floor opened up in front of me and a dozen figures rose from the gapping hole. All of them were men with bulging muscles showing through the black jumpsuits everyone here seemed to wear. Except there was an addition of black hoods that covered their bald head. Finally all of their faces where covered by a tight black mask. My eyes flew from each man, judging their strengthens and weaknesses, only then did I notice something. Each body looked identical, face shapes the same and clothing identical. I was not sure if it was because of my enhanced vision or I was just hallucinating, but it was creepy none the less. A blaring alarm sounded over the pa for a split second and the men instantly charged. I could easily take on or two men, but a dozen was madness. So I turned tail and ran. Shortly I was cut off by one of the silver walls. Cursing under my breath I turned to face my opponents. There was no where to run, I had to fight. Letting out my own war cry I sprinted forward, not exactly sure of what I was doing. Then it qued in I did not have to fight tooth and nail, I had this strange new ability. Earlier it all happened at once, put of my control, but maybe I could trigger the transformation.

"Lets see, an animal that is fast and slick," I spoke out loud to encourage my self. That was when the image of a cheetah flashed in my mind. Grabbing hold of the image, I concentrated hard on it. Imagining its long legs, intricate spots and pure speed. As I expected my bones began to shift slightly, ears grew bigger, nose turning into a snout, tail sprouting, and skin growing spotty. Even in the midst of pain from transformation I still ran forward, still keeping my mind clear and concise. As the men got closer I realized I would not be able to transform fully in time. As the men surged forward I stopped the process half way through and raced on. To my surprise I moved with astonishing speed. I was only half feline, but that was all I needed to use the animals abilities.

The first two men lunged at me with a punch. Easily I dashed under their arms and rose up behind them. Grabbing their heads I smashed the pair together, quickly knocking them out cold. I could feel the presence of more aggressive bodies behind me. Letting out a small snarl I Jumped in the air, doing a flip and landing on the shoulders of the nearest man. Claws ready I raked them against his face, but the man made no sound, only flailed his arms trying to knock me off. Grunting I pushed my self of him with such force that we stumbled back knocking over one of his companion. Upon landing delicately on the ground I was surrounded. All at once they charged, fists flying. I weaved and dodged each punch inhumanly fast. Throwing my own elbows and jabs, knocking a few out. One fist almost reached my face but I grabbed it viscously. Picturing an elephant small tucks grew out of my checks, while the rest of the cat like features stayed. Baring fangs and growling I twisted the arm. Bones cracking yet this man also made no sound. Frustrated and still holding the appendage I lifted him with it and banged the body on the ground, the other men flinched slightly giving me my chance. Gathering up my energy I twirled the limp body in the air and let him go. He came crashing into three of his comrades leaving them in an unconscious heap on the ground from the sheer force of my throw.

Now only one man remained. Not even phased by the brutal take down of his companions he ran towards me. It was as if these minions were simply drones programed to fight. Forcing the rest of my adrenaline through my body I also ran, meeting his challenge. With pure animal like rage we collided, we both should have been flung backwards but I stood stern, unmoving. On the other hand, the man flew back and and made impact with the wall, slightly denting it. I finally began to breath again, the rush in my bones fleeting. Slowly the animal features faded as I inhaled and exhaled calmly. Before I could think I heard the man lying against the wall scuffling, trying to stand. I pivoted in spot and approached him. He was almost on his feet, but I flashed a kick in his gut, ensuring he would stay down. With no words to exchange I simply knelt down and stared at the mask. Curiosity filled me, enticing my hand to reach forward and slide the fabric of his face. Upon seeing him I screamed and stumbled back. All that there was to see was a nose and chocolate coloured skin. There were only slight indents where eyes and a mouth should have been. I pure shock I raced around the room pulling off masks, each fallen man bore the same identical empty faces. Screaming again I fell to my knees, the shock overcoming me.

~Rain~

I rarely ever dream, but when I do it is memories. More specifically flashbacks with her in it, my younger sister of four years Lizzy. That night I feel asleep quickly, the pain from the burns already faded but my body wasted. As I slept those dreams welcomed me. I was running across the UBC campus, making my way through the silent university. Up ahead the science centre loomed, bright lights flashing through its windows. It may already be to late. Now I was sprinting, desperate to save my little sister form being a lab rat. I tore open the doors, sending them slamming against the wall and ran down the stairs. Bashing into the biggest of the Biology labs, there was Blair Cameron staring through a glass wall into his makeshift testing room. He was 21 like me, his raven black hair slicked back each strand perfectly in place. His steely eyes staring aimlessly out into the abyss. The blaring lights from earlier had faded, which is what worried me the most. I stomped up to Blair and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Where is Lizzy," I screamed into his ear, but he simply stared off into nothing. Not being able to control my temper any longer I let go and punched him square in the jaw. He simply stumbled back and stared me with an icy glare. Anger turned into pain as tears begun to spew out of my eyes. "Where is my little sister?"

No clear emotion was plastered on Blair's face, which only happens when he failed on of his experiments. I walked closer trying to force back the tears. Flinching back he nodded his head to the room through the glass. Leaving the empty man behind I whirled around and ran to the glass. Pressing my forehead against it I stared inside. It was a disaster zone, the once metallic room was now pure black and smoking. No sign that there has been any one inside except for a white outline of a women against one of the walls. Lizzy was gone, burnt to a crisp. Letting out a cry of distress I took a few steps back until I spotted Blair trying to sneak out. This quickly turned the tide of my emotions. I dashed towards him. Grabbing the fabric of his lab coat I tossed him easily to the ground and pressed my foot on his chest.

"What went wrong Blair," I hissed. For a minute nothing came out of his mouth. He just defiantly stared me down. Loosing my patience I pressed harder. "I am done with your bullshit, I do not mind breaking a few ribs if I have to!"

"The experiment was working," Blair coughed out, his voice shaky "but she was to young, her cells not fully stabilized, she flickered away."

"What to you mean she flickered away!" I said the volume of my voice rising "you fried her to a crisp, did you not see what that room looks like now."

"It was just her shadow," he giggled a hint of madness in his eyes "she is still here hiding." I was about to press harder on his body but then in the corner of my eye I saw movement

I turned around and saw Lizzy's outline in the shadows. Except something was wrong, there was only black, and white glowing eyes. I reached out in an attempt to touch her but my hand rushed through the smoky shape. She reached out also but not coming close to my skin. A feeling of sadness radiated off the figure. A stray tear raced down my cheek as we stood there motionlessly. A strained whisper rattled through my cranium, _I am not gone_. With that the shadow rose its arms and the building began to vibrate. A loud crack sounded above me and a piece of ceiling come falling above me. Reacting quickly I jumped backwards out of the way, landing on my bottom. Each second the ground below me shook more and more viciously.

Getting the signal I scrambled to my feet and raced for the door, grabbing Blair by the arm. He stumbled slowly behind me as we ran through the building, me forcing him to go faster. Dodging pieces of furniture and building that came at us. Each piece of object that flew was covered in shadow before it flew. Soon the exit came into sight but the ground before us had crumbled away Pulling together all my remaining strength I jumped before the crevice got even larger. Landing just at the edge we both made for the door quickly. As soon as we got out and a decent distance from the crumbling structure, I threw Blair to the ground. With no protest he simply sat up and stared into the inky sky. Not a star was visible in the black ocean that night.

"She is uncontrollable, unpredictable and dangerous," he laughed "she will kill the guilty and innocent, destroy lives and cities, then she will disappear into the nothingness as her cells detangle."

"And no one can stop her," I sighed not having the energy to be angry any more.

"Almost..."

"If I go through your process too, would I be able to stop my sister?"

"Who knows, anything is possible now," Blair replied craning his neck as if he was trying to spot something in the sky. An elusive object floating in the void that only that mad could witness. Not knowing what to do any more I joined him at looking up at the sky. I didn't even blink when a rain drop hit my nose. Then another and another. Soon we were consumed by an Irish rain the awoke the quiet night. That was the third time in my life that I witnessed such a rain. The first when my sister was born, the passing of my mother. The second the car crash when I was a senior in high school and my father was taken from me. Now it was 1980 my sister, the last light in my life had flickered away. And the rain bombarded the earth as if the sky was crying in mournful strides as my soul broke.

The visions of the past faded abruptly as I was torn from sleep. I rose quickly out of the thin sheets on Malcolm's couch. Breathing heavily and heart beating like a train I took in my surroundings. I was still in Malcolm's crappy apartment. The entire room shrouded in the darkness. Trying to calm my self I investigated my arms. The once white bandages were now charred and beginning to fall off my skin, luckily no more burns had been inflicted. The stress of my dream must have caused me to loose control of my powers once again. Delicately I picked up the sheets and saw that an least half of the fabric was burned away. Slightly cringing I put them down and got out of my makeshift bed. I found a window and sat on the sill, glancing out into the dark blue light polluted sky. Trying to shake off the feelings the dream had given me I rested my face against the glass pane. Behind me I heard the door crack open and foot steps.

"Another dream?" Malcolm spoke as he leaned against the wall beside me.

"Yah, I can never seem to shake them off," I sighed curling up into my self.

"Its been five years and some things never change," Malcolm said almost laughing to himself. I let out a small smile, trying not to let him see it.

"Others have though, I cannot believe Blair got David," I said mournfully still continuing my gaze at the empty night sky.

"It was kind of his fault," Malcolm contemplated " once the three of us split up there was no one to keep that cocky mess in line, he was bound to get caught while raiding a lab."

"I know, but I still miss him nether the less," I said "I just cannot believe the professor would kidnap so young, eighteen just beginning your life."

"I can, he is a mad man," Malcolm spat "but all this is why we have to stop him once and for all, that man cannot make it it subject Omega."

"Then he will make it to regular human trials." I concluded stepping away from the window "he will have an army... we need to stop him."

For decades I had watched the professor experiment on the Innocent. While he aged and I stayed frozen in time as a result of the process. Me, Malcolm and David had spent years do little things to trip up the professor. Raiding labs, deleting important files and saving people that were kidnapped. We had never actually been able to stop him in the long run though, If we were to do that we needed man power.

"Malcolm after we save this girl, we need to fight." I said sternly staring into his eyes "we have to end the professor before it is to late." He simply nodded in agreement and joined me in my staring contest with the sky. Both of us remaining completely silent as we processed all that had happened and what was to come.

Chapter 3

~Selena~

They had to half drag me to my new room, not because I was resisting, but because the shock that coursed through my body was so raw I could no longer function. Zeta grunted angrily as he tugged on my arm, motioning for me to move faster. Yet I still stumbled along, dazed. Iota walked briskly ahead looking back every so often. Even though she saw that her companion was clearly struggling with me she stayed away, keeping her distance. She always seemed to avoid contact, avoiding me, Zeta and any one who just so happened to be running around in this maze of a building. I could not tell if she was a germophobe or simply did not want to be touched, but either way it was obvious from the way she slide and swerved around every living body. Like a magnet trying to stay away from another of the same polarity. Concentrating on one thing seemed to help with my shock as I slowly felt my body returning to me as I studied Iota.

Iota stopped in place and placed her hand of the wall. Yet again another door made its appearance out of thin air and slide open. Still perplexed at the fact these people could find there way around this place I stood up straight and followed Zeta into the room. The relief at not having to drag me everywhere clearly radiated off him as he lead me in. The small bedroom looked identical to a college dorm room. Two twin beds, two desks, and little storage space and charm. The only difference was there was actually room to stretch your legs and a door that lead to a bathroom. The fact that there was another bed slightly worried me. I was normally not good with people, especially roommates of any sort. There was a reason I never shared a room with my sister growing up. Zeta look go of his stone grip and walked behind me and out the door leaving only me and Iota. She was standing straight, her posture perfect, glaring at me.

"I think it is time you deserve some answers Tau," she said completely straight faced, I simply nodded not sure if talking would anger her or not, " first off you have been chosen for a great cause." I raised my eye brow slightly not being able to picture how being kidnapped and put through hell could be helping anyone.

"You see our armed forces are having trouble fighting for peace, but what we have discovered will save us all," she continued on, completely ignoring me "the serum can grant great powers to the user and help the army save countless lives, but it is not perfected and a the moment only certain people can withstand the process. You are one of those people containing the transition gene, and the youngest too"

"And how exactly is testing it on all of us going to help," I questioned her, trying to help myself better understand who I was up against.

"The more times we run the process the more we can see its effects on the body and eventually find out enough to make it safe for everyday usage, we predict by subject Omega we will have it solved. But enough about the project more about you," She paced closer to me, every step she took made me feel a little sick to my stomach, a strange presence radiating off her "Everyday you will report for testing and training in the gymnasium, then you are free to wonder and mingle as you please, just please do not try to get out." Distracted by her stern words I missed her toss a watch at me until it appeared in motion in my vision. I stumbled forward just catching it. "Put that on, it will help you find your way around this maze, oh and feel free to make your way to the common room today to." With that Iota slunk passed me and exited the room, the metallic doors sealing shut behind her.

I simply stood in place staring at the door, the gears in my mind cranking as I tried to piece together the puzzle that was my situation. Then it clicked, common room Iota had mentioned, there must be others there. Peers that I can talk to and figure out what to do and what exactly is going on. Latching the small watch onto my wrist I clicked it on with a tap to the screen. All that appeared was a map that had each room labeled. Smiling I placed my hand into the cold surface of the door, causing it to groan open. Trying not to grow attention to myself I slunk through the hall ways. They told me it was safe to wonder but I did not believe them for a second, in fact everything Iota said to me seamed like bullshit. Experimenting on innocents was nonethical no matter what the cause was, it was not just science. Imagining that someone could even think to abuse our human privilege of knowledge made me visibly cringe. Deep in thought I followed the small map subconsciously. I paused at the wall where the common room was supposed to be stationed. Glancing up for a quick second I noticed a small red light turning on and off, indicating that a potential entrance was stationed Iota's actions from earlier I placed my palm against the metallic surface. In response blue glowed around my hand and a door appeared and slid open.

The common room was enormous. One section had multiple tables and a buffet close to them. The other side held multiple couches, chairs and coffee tables. Multiple people milled around, eating socializing or playing board games. Timidly I walked in glancing from side to side. The smell of macaroni and cheese floating into my nose causing my stomach to growl. All of the energy from the day made me completely forget about my hunger. Falling in the short line I grabbed onto a plate and waited until I could get my meal. A little twinge of excitement filled me at the thought of the delicious meal in front of me. Raising my spoon to my mouth I was just about to bite down when a voice rang out behind me.

"It is a newbie!" a girl yelled as she appeared from behind me and sat to my right. I levitated for a second as surprise grabbed me. She was shorter than average and had long curly blonde hair. It was tied in a pony tail that was huge because of the pure thickness of her hair. Her big blue eyes sparkled as her smile took up half of her pretty face. Like everyone in this establishment, she wore a black jump suit.

"My name is Rho!" she said, making herself comfortable behind me, placing her own bowl of macaroni beside mine "what is your name?"

"Selen... sorry I mean Tau." I blurted out, eyes darting from wall to wall in alarm that I may have been heard. I gaze landed upon Rho's face, instead of distress I detected a small smile on her face.

"Its ok girl we all slip up like that, keep saying Tau but remember who you really are," she padded me on the back and turned her head back, craning it in an attempt to find someone, "Hey Sigma, get over here, she has potential." Without warning another body plumbed itself to my other side with its food. I turned my head and saw a man sitting beside me. He has beautiful brown skin and chocolate coloured eyes. His black hair was perfectly in place a bit up it jutted straight up to the sky. He was handsome and had one of those stupid half smiles.

"So you still have your memories?" he whispered, obviously trying to keep low key.

"Um yah," I spoke silently, still not sure if I could trust these two or not.

"Perfect, they only erase a few memories right away, but it eventually happens to all of us." he said staring me straight in the eyes "we are the only three in this room that can still remember."

"We have both been here two weeks, it is usually after a month that our heads are messed with," Rho added in

"We already know everything here is bullshit and you seem to know that to." Sigma spat.

"And how would you know that?" I questioned him, growing a little suspicious.

"He is telekinetic!' Rho piped in once again "he can read emotions and mess with them" Rolling his eyes Sigma made eye contact again and continued on with his speech.

"Look, believe me or not but this whole organization is corrupt and we would very much like to get out before we loose our memories." he said sternly.

"Ok, say I do believe you, how do we get out?" I said keeping my cool, I refused to let my nervousness show.

"Well we have not exactly figured that would yet..." Rho trailed off "but we will come up with something."

"Look, I know you are nervous, but you need to trust us if we are going to get out," Sigma butted in "just do not believe anything that these people tell you." With that the pair slunk away, leaving me alone again. Feeling slightly violated from Sigma getting into my head like he did. I stared straight ahead. Mind racing, trying to figure my next move would be. Is Cameron Optics to be trusted or are these two conspirators I found muttering the truth into my ear?

~Rain~

Impatiently I pounded my fist against the large hunk of technology that enclosed my entire right arm. For a split second it lit up its glorious yellow, groaning to life. The excitement fleeted away quickly as the machine died once again. I slowly inhaled and exhaled, attempting to keep my overbearing temper at bay. Yet my skin began to heat up, overflowing my gauntlets with energy, they sparked and short circuited. Letting out a small cry I tore it off my hand and quickly sat up from my seating position at the small dinning table.

"Fuck!" I hissed whipping my red hand back and forth, trying to relief myself of the dull pain. Standing still, staring at the useless hunk at metal sitting on the wood. The inanimate object taunted me. My mind had grown dull over the years of no sleep and endless running.

"Are you ok?" Malcolm's voice rang out from behind me. I jumped from the sudden disturbance in my concentration and turned around slowly. Malcolm was haggard, his eyes ringed with black and glassy. He has spent another all nighter on his computer. Most likely trying to hack Cameron Optics systems.

"Um yah, ok..." I sighed plumping myself on the chair and resting my chin on my hand.

"The gauntlets still not working for you?"

"Yah, I really appreciate all of the supplies," I sighed, pushing them to the side "I just cannot think anymore, all I can imagine is that poor girl."

"Does she remind you of Lizzy?" Malcolm questioned sitting across from me. I simply stared up and locked eyes with him. The forests that where his pupils still shone with understanding even under the ice of fatigue. I have known him from the very beginning and he has always been so personable. Always knowing when something was wrong and making sure that I was ok. Never asking for anything in return. He reached, grabbed my gauntlets, and pulled them back in front of me. "Just keep going Rain, you have not lost any knowledge, you just need to concentrate."

"Thanks Malcolm, where would I ever be without you," I smiled grabbing the metal and beginning to tinker with them once again.

"Probably drunk in a bar some where," he smiled and quietly slipped out of the room. To leave me to my work.

Feeling a bit better I slid the gauntlet back onto my hand. Inhaling and exhaling I directed all attention to my task. Erasing all thoughts from the past temporarily. Very quickly I realized what was wrong. I flipped a panel open and twisted some screws and cables around, the heat capacity component had been broken. Hoping I had actually made my gauntlets correctly I flipped the switch and began to release heat from my arm. The machine groaned, lit up and a bright red light formed around it. For the first time in five years, my powers not giving me any pain. I gave off a few fake punches, whips of the red energy flying off with each one. All I could do was smile as I ran to the closet and pulled out the other gauntlet and quickly tinkered with it. Now bearing two pieces of my armour I finally felt complete once more, the heat not getting the better of me anymore.

My bliss was short lived. My insides slowly began to feel hotter and hotter. My skin glowing a faint red. Grunting I hunched over, not being able to support my full weight. Sparks began to fly out of my legs causing me to begin to stumble. My heart began to race and brain ache as if a fire was burning on my insides causing everything to hurt. Suddenly a flare of fire like energy flared from my legs, I screeched in pain and fell to the floor,a single tear racing down my cheek but evaporating before it left my face. Malcolm appeared out of no where at full speed, responding to my cries of distress. His eyes washed over by panic as he witnessed me lying there, burning from the outside in. He dashed to the closet and pulled out two other metallic objects that looked similar in design to my gauntlets. He cautiously approached me and knelt down. Sliding the objects onto my legs he looked me deep in the eyes.

"What do I fix to make these work," he asked trying not to look slightly panicked, but I could not reply "Come on Rain, I am a computer science major, not physics and engineering like you."

"The heat capacitor needs to be tightened and reconfigured," I coughed trying to keep conspicuousness "easy..." He nodded and reached for the panels sliding them open one after another he quickly worked at my leg braces and activated them. The machines groaned to life and in tow the sparks where drawn into them. The pain and heat instantly faded. I blinked furiously, trying to clear the tears. I began to slowly raise from my seated position, Malcolm swooping in to help as I stumbled on my journey.

"I knew this would happen eventually," he sighed "you where the second subject ever, you are the most unstable, some day your powers would get out of whack."

"Well I am sure as hell thankful you are prepared," I grunted "I was too proud to ever consider things would get this bad."

"This is another reason why we need to break into the lab," Malcolm said flatly "I think he has a serum to stabilize our powers, and if we do not get it both of us will be consumed by our abilities, just like Lizzy was."

"Do not bring her into this!" I lashed out, releasing my self from his grip, then I paused "Wait so this mission is about getting the serum, not the girl?"

"No! She is an objective to..." Malcolm trailed off "she was just more of a way to entice you in, you would never approach that place again without good motivation, you were too proud to think you needed the serum."

"You conniving mother fucker," I hissed backing up, still slightly shocked by Malcolm. He was a calculating person, but not cold like the professor. He simply stood, not moving a muscle.

"Look the only reason that I lied was that I was worried about you," he spoke quietly " I just could not see you fade away like all of the others..." His voice trailed off and he cast his gaze at the ground. After all these years I had never know that Malcolm had felt that strongly for me. Enough to go behind my back and lie for my own protection. It was still pretty messed up what he did, but I could never stay mad at him for long. I rushed out of my chair and hugged him, his body loosening in my embrace.

No words were spoken as we stood there, frozen in time. Melting into one another. A single tear slid down his check. I swiped it from his face, not wanting to see my portrait shadowed by melancholy. His eyes meet mine and he smiled. All of his boundaries melting in this somber night. Washing away with the rain, disappearing in wisps that dissolved into the horizon. Leading to the sun to finally rise again.


End file.
